Le Barbecue
by magiemaguy
Summary: Petite histoire déjantée avec les personnages de Walking, j'ai repris le sketch de l'humoriste Roland Magdane intitulé "Le Barbecue" façon Walking dead ;-)


Merle et Michonne , étant en couple, décidèrent d'acheter une maison. C'était les premiers jour de beaux temps et afin de célébrer leur nouvelle vie, ils invitèrent Daryl pour un barbecue. Ce dernier les félicita d'avoir acheté cette magnifique maison avec un petit jardin, évidemment qui dit premier jour de beau temps, qui dit des incrustes.

Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Rick, Lorie, Carol, Sophia, Carl, Jimmy - =D bonjour  
Glenn - on passait dans le quartier ^^  
Maggie - on c'est dit tiens on va aller les voir =)  
Merle – T_T putain…ben puisque vous êtes là vous allez bien rester déjeuner ?  
Hershel – eh ben tiens on y avait pas pensé =D

En quelques minutes ils s'installent comme si ils étaient chez eux.

Rick – et si on mangeait dans le jardin ? =D  
Merle – T_T bordel ça va être le merdier j'le sens…. Chou arrête de me menacer avec ce sabre ça me fait plus peur !  
Michonne – è_é Maintenant nettoie la table de jardin pendant que je prépare le reste.

Merle gratta, avec son grand couteau qu'il avait a la place de la main, les merdes d'oiseaux qui étaient collé sur la table. Cette dernière avait passé tout l'hiver dehors.

Merle – bordel mais qu'est ce qui bouffe ces oiseaux ? Sont bien dures leur chiures de merde !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, dès que Michonne a le dos tourné, Merle mit la nappe directement sur les cacas d'oiseaux.

Merle - =D MA PERLE DES ILES J'AI TOUT FINIIIIIIIT * danse autour de la table*  
Michone – O_O mais…mais ça va pas t'as mis la nappe a l'envers !  
Merle- =O OH TOUCHE PAS LA NAPPE LA ! J'aime bien les couleurs pastels, va ma perle des îles je m'occupe de tout.

Merle avec l'aide de son frère, mettent les couteaux, les fourchettes, les assiettes bref tout le merdier et Michonne revint les voir.

Michonne – MERLE ! T'as oublié la rallonge !  
Merle - =O oh non merde ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il fallait une rallonge ?  
Michonne – parce que tu ne m'a pas demandé, si tu m'avais demandé je te l'aurai dit mais vu que tu ne me demande jamais rien et comme tu fous jamais rien à la maison dès que tu fais quelque chose tu fais toujours que des conneries !  
Merle - -_-  
Daryl – x) je reconnais bien mon frère  
Merle – TA GUEULE !

Pendant que Michonne s'occupe de la nourriture avec les autres filles, Merle et Daryl mirent la rallonge, évidemment la nappe est trop petite. Du coup ils partirent prendre des nappes dans la maison.

Merle - O.O chérie elles sont ou les nappes?  
Michonne – dans le placard des nappes !  
Merle - -_- et il est ou le placard des nappes ?  
Michonne - a coté de celui des torchons du con!

CHLLOOOOONNGG *bruit de katana qui s'plante dans l'armoire a nappe pour indiquer que c'est celle la*

Merle * avec le katana a ras de son nez *- O_O on a un placard pour les torchons ? MAIS C'EST UNE FOLIE FINANCIERE !

Merle déplia toute les nappes, au bout de 5 minutes il s'aperçoit que c'était des petites.

Daryl – j'te laisse 5 minutes on m'appel, continue a chercher.  
Merle – c'est ça, viens pas m'aider frangin !

Merle tant bien que mal, replia la première nappe délicatement, puis a partir de la deuxième il commença a les rouler en boule puis les enfonça dans le placard avec le pied.

Merle - DARYL J'TROUVE PAS D'GRANDE NAPPE!  
Daryl – T'AS QU'A EN PRENDRE DES P'TITES * dit-il en retenant Michonne par le col, cette dernière voulait étrangler Merle qu'il ne savait pas prendre de décisions *

Arrive alors le barbecue…

Daryl – alors frangin ça va pour l'allumer ?  
Merle – je sais pas toi mais alors moi je me demande toujours comment des hectares de foret peuvent s'enflammer en 5 minute, avec sois disant un putain de petit mégot. Alors que moi avec 4 l d'alcool a brûler, 2 boites d'allumette familiale y me faut minimum 2h pour allumer 4 putain de brilles alors que je lance les allumette 4 par 4 au péril de ma vie !  
Daryl – ouai mais une fois que c'est allumé, faut souffler dessus pour pas que ca s'éteigne !

Merle et Daryl soufflèrent sur le barbecue, pendant que les autres prennent l'apéritif tranquille, eux sont là comme des cons a souffler sur les brindilles ! ¾ d'heure après Daryl et Merle commencèrent à avoir un petit coup d'barre, que Merle bascula sa tête sur la grille du barbecue ! Il fut brûlé au quatrième degré contrairement a Daryl qui était brûlé au troisième, alors que les merguez, elles, n'étaient pas du tout cuites.

Merle – MA PERLE DES ILES J'AI MAL ! T'aurai pas vu mes lunettes ?!  
Michonne – non je sais pas ou elles sont t'avais qu'a les ranger je peux pas non plus toujours passer derrière toi, si j'étais pas la j'me demande bien c'que tu deviendrai !

Les filles à table, rigolèrent comme des folles.

Merle – bon t'inquiète pas, j'vais chercher mes lunettes dans la cuisine.  
Daryl - tu vas dans la cuisine ? PARS PAS LES MAINS VIDES !

D'un mouvement, Daryl lui confia toute la vaisselle. Merle partit chargé comme un mulet, qu'il balance tout dans le lave vaisselle et part se planquer dans les toilettes pour être peinard.

Michonne – CHERI ?  
Merle – x) hihihi  
Michonne – JE SAIS QUE T'ES DANS LES TOILETTES !

CHLLOOONGG *bruit de katana planté dans la porte des chiottes *

Merle – AH MERDEU ! HEY A CETTE ALLURE LA ON AURA PU D'PORTE !

Bon, maintenant tout le monde s'installe a table. Il faut savoir que quand on mange dehors, y en a toujours un qui est mal assis, genre bancal le pied de la chaise dans le trou de la taupe…

Merle - ça va Maggie?  
Maggie - O_O ah oui bien bien bien  
Merle - tu veux qu'on t'attache?  
Maggie - O_O oui mais vite!  
Hershel - aarff aartgggllll O_O  
Merle - qu'est ce t'as Hershel?  
Hershel – aaarrrrfff ggaa  
Merle- t'as avalé une arrête?  
Hershel - O_O aaarrffllalalalflflalalala  
Merle - putain bouffe de la mie d'pain!  
Hershel - ça fait la 4ieme baguette que j'bouffe! O_O

Le reste du repas se passa sans trop d'incident, mise a part que Daryl ait tiré a l'arbalète sur un écureuil qui passait par la, sauf que la flèche atterri dans le derrière de Carol qui revenait tout juste des chiottes.

Puis arriva le melon, un Cavaillon, c'est Daryl qui l'apporta.

Daryl –Voilà le melon =D...O_O ET MERDE V'LA LES FRELONS! ATTENTION !

Et la chacun a sa technique pour se débarrasser des guêpes !

Y a celui qui essaye de les découper en plein vol avec son couteau :

Michonne *avec son katanna* - AH TOUCHE! =D  
Merle *avec le katana dans l'œil* - ah tu trouve? O_-

Celui qui n'a peur de rien, qui les attrape a la main

Rick - CA Y EST J'EN AI UNE =D...AAAIIEE BAANZZAIIIII! =O

T'as l'ami des bêtes aussi

Gleen - O.O faut pas bouger, si tu bouge pas elle te pique pas *dit –il avec une guêpe sur son nez*

Après un moment il a de tout sur son nez, des fourmis, des moustiques, des abeilles…

Glenn – bon ben j'crois que j'vais y aller car j'ai le nez bourré de miel O.O j'vais finir par attirer les ours !

Merle repassa devant le barbecue ou tout est devenu noir, carbonisé et là, le petit Carl lui tendit son assiette.

Carl – hey Merle j'peux avoir la p'tite saucisse en plastique ?  
Merle – une saucisse en plastique ? o_O…PERLE DES ILES CA Y EST J'AI RETROUVE MES LUNETTES ! =D


End file.
